Replay
by RitztheDitz
Summary: When it was all said and done, Terra was left alone in the cave. It was lonely for a long time, thinking back on past events. When she wishes it never happened and tries to take it back, she finds herself at the beginning. She recieves a second chance!
1. Prologue

**So, I wanted a Beast Boy x Terra fanfic, so I started to write this. Originally, I planned on making this a one shot, but I decided to make it a new story. Forgive me if this is off.**

The days went by uneventful. It was so quiet… so boring. It made me wonder just how I was capable of staying in one place. I was thinking back for a while. I watched it as if it were a movie in my head.

"**You let them in?! It can't be true!**" Beast Boy said towards me, "**Please say it isn't true… Terra!**"

'_No…_' I thought.

It wasn't long until my thoughts went back to another time. I was in Slade's lair. I had to fight them. I had to fight my friends.

'_No! Stop it!_' I thought.

It continued to go on. I nearly killed Beast Boy… I couldn't control myself. He was nearly killed because of me. It was my fault. If I never went to Slade for control… If I would have stayed with my friends and trained with them… They would have never been infiltrated. They never would have had the trauma I put them through. It was entirely fault.

"**Stop it! Leave me alone!**" I shouted in the cave I stayed in.

I had jilted up from the ground, interrupting my sleep. I breathed heavily, trying to calm down. I really messed up. I really caused a lot of trouble for them. It's my fault. I even nearly killed Beast Boy because of Slade's influence over me. I couldn't do anything. I felt tears prickle down my face as I thought of _him_. He was my sunshine. He was my energy and my life. I would have never made it this far without his help. I loved him and I messed everything up.

"**Beast Boy… I'm so sorry… Everything is my fault. Everything**" I said, rubbing my eyes.

If only I could trace back time, I could make everything better. I could take back everything that happened. I could fix the things I've done wrong. I yawned again, feeling strangely fatigued all of a sudden. I never felt so tired out of no where.

"**W-what's this power. Where are you?! Show yours-**" I started, looking for someone suspiciously.

I felt myself black out. I woke up again, feeling groggy. I rubbed the back of my neck, looking up. I was in a canyon looking area. Why did all of this feel like sudden de je vu? The ground started to rumble. I got up, looking at my apparel. I had my old clothing on. It wasn't my battle suit that I last had on.

"**What's going-**" I started as the rumbling became louder.

Before I knew it, I saw a giant scorpion chasing after me.

"**Oh no…**" I muttered, starting to run.

I now knew what was going on. I had somehow been brought back to the past. Brought back to the time I first met them. The Teen Titans.

**Rate & Review please! :D Constructive criticism is love.**


	2. My Best Foot Forward

**So, I wanted a Beast Boy x Terra fanfic, so I started to write this. Originally, I planned on making this a one shot, but I decided to make it a new story. Forgive me if this is off.**

I found myself suddenly running for my life. I knew this moment. I knew what happened and I knew what would happen. That's because, I've done this once before. I really wasn't sure why this was happening or if I wanted it to, but it's not like I had a lot of choice right now. If I didn't run, I'd be scorpion food. It's not a small harmless scorpion either. I figured it would be safest to just go the way I did before. But maybe this time I could do it with style. And what I mean by style is actually control.

I saw the bridge way overhead and I nodded. It looked like it would be soon, very soon. I used that as my cue, continuing on as I saw the dead end. I could have sworn that I heard noises from the top of the cliffs. That's them. It was the Teen Titans… my friends. I didn't deserve their trust or friendship, but if I could change things around and fix my mistakes, then maybe I can get retribution by doing the right thing this time.

I figured it was time to repeat my actions, which seemed ironic because I was here to make sure to fix them. Either way, this is how it would go. I saw my hands glow up in that neon yellow glow as I concentrated on the overhead. It came crashing down on the scorpion and it was down for the count. I saw Beast Boy and the others talking about how I didn't need help in the first place. That was my cue.

I walked to the side of the cliff, using my powers over earth to reach them. I took a deep sigh before they faced me. I had to play my cards right. I really didn't want things to end the way they did. Whatever happened to give me this chance, I didn't care. Sure, I was curious, but I didn't question it. I wanted to thank them for it.

"**What? You've never seen a super hero before?**" I asked, as planned with a grin, folding my arms to my chest.

I watched them as they observed me. It looked like they were trying to figure me out. Odd… I didn't notice this the last time it happened. Well… I guess it makes a difference when you go back in time and can fix what you caused… I glanced to Beast Boy and started to giggle slightly. The way he looked there was amusing, though, I acted as if I hadn't noticed. I was so in thought that I hadn't noticed Starfire darting towards me.

Before I knew it, she was bear hugging me and calling me her new friend. I was glad to hear the word, "friend". I was certain that I would never hear it again from them. Although… I did see the sign they put down before my statue while I was still trapped. I was happy to see that they still thought of me as a Titan and, most of all, a friend. For everything that I caused, I didn't understand why they did it. I deserved every last bit of hatred and cold shoulder I received for my actions. If it were me, I would hate myself even then.

"**My dear new friend, you must stay with us! There is plenty of room at the Tower**" I heard Starfire say.

"**S-Star…**" I managed to get out, starting to feel like I was about to pass out.

"**Yes, my new friend?**" she asked.

"**I… can't… breath…**" I got out.

"**Oh! I am very sorry!**" Starfire said, letting me go.

I feel to the ground, trying to catch my breath. I understood she was a friendly girl and very kind, but man! She was very strong! This is why I didn't like her hugs. It felt like my soul would escape at any minute. I got back up, feeling better as I caught my breath. I had to play this as planned. I shook my head.

"**I'd better not. I'd better keep moving. People to see, places to go**" I said, feeling sad as I said this.

To be completely honest, I wanted to take her offer right away. I didn't even know where I would go. Even if I **was** granted this chance to fix things, I still had my issues. There were places I had accidently caused earth quakes to and volcanoes to erupt. Don't get me wrong. I wasn't intentionally trying to do these things, but they just happened when I couldn't control my powers that well. I still can't, but I have more control then I did before. I had no other place to go. So why did I say that? I don't know. I guess it was to keep the order of things right.

"**Star is right that we have room. We'd like you to stay with us**" Robin addressed to me.

I looked to Beast Boy, not answering Robin right away. I knew what he would say, but I had to act as if I didn't know. That was fine. I was here to fix things, after all.

"**Aw, come on! You have to stay for a few more days at least!**" he said.

I looked to their faces. They all seemed to smile to me so welcomingly, aside from Raven… of course. It made me feel happy, but at the same time I felt sort of sick. They trusted me so easily. It really made me feel guilty, but that was to be expected, right? At the very least, that meant I still had the room to change and do the right thing, right? I really wanted to believe that. I smiled back to them. This time I wouldn't mess it up.

"**Alright, a few more days wouldn't hurt**" I replied back.

I kind of felt like I know a dirty secret that no one else knew. I knew everything that happened. I knew what the future would be if I didn't fix things and let things run its course. I knew the terrible things that I did to them. I knew the betrayal that seemed like fresh wounds. They had no idea what was in store if I was unable to fix things. If that day ever came, instead of letting things go as bad as it was before, I would just leave without a word. I won't cause the same trauma that I caused before.

We started off to the tower, but I noticed Robin and Raven hanging behind, talking about something. I don't know what it was, but odds were that Raven was asking if it was a good idea to let me stay around and that there was something wrong about me. Either way, it didn't matter. I was going to try with everything I had to make sure that it never happened again. The things that I have once done could be erased from my record and replaced with good deeds.

Once we reached the Tower, I looked around. Everything was back to normal. I had no idea how much I really, honestly, missed the Tower. I had missed it so much that I started to get the feeling that you got when you were homesick. Than, the feeling that you got when you finally returned home after years of being away from it. I wanted to cry slightly because I was so glad to be back home.

I kept my composure, suddenly realizing how hungry I really was. I figured it could be because I've been in that cave with so many bad memories for a week or two and I could barely find any food. Or, it could be that going back in the past triggered some random things, like how hungry I was when I got here the first time. Either way, I was **starving**.

"**Hey, can I get something to eat?**" I asked them.

Last time I kind of helped myself. If I was going to change, I at least wanted to be more courteous. After all, I owe it to them for everything they've done for me, despite my actions. They nodded, showing me the way, though I already knew. If I wanted, I could have just gone before they said anything. I reached the fridge, staring at the food in awe. Aside from Beast Boy's tofu burgers and Starfire's odd Tameranium food, there was pretty good food here. I grabbed the stuff I liked, practically almost everything besides the tofu and the goop.

I started to chow down. It felt like weeks since I last ate much. In reality, it's probably only been a few days or so. I ate a lot of food, though. I thought I saw their faces looking surprised. I grinned slightly, just continuing to eat. After I was done, there was a lot of plates and stuff.

"**Ah~ That hit the spot! Ah, but I feel gross. Do you mind if I use your bathroom?**" I asked.

After they said it was fine, I started for the bathroom. Last time I had made a big mess. I didn't know what difference it would make, but I decided to not be so messy. I still had a mud bath, but I was sure to clean up after myself and set things back to where they belonged. It was kind of ironic, though. I put on the bathroom and walked out. I felt… tired. I started to walk out, noticing the others gathering, kind of talking amongst each other. I sighed, just going on the couch to lie down.

I overheard them talking. I must have seemed like I was sleeping, but I was wide awake. They talked about how they would be able to trust me. I guess I could go into detail, but I figure that it wouldn't change the main topic. I didn't blame them. To be honest, I didn't even trust myself. If I didn't trust myself, then how would anyone else ever be able to trust me? Ugh… I know what was going to happen. I knew that they would talk like this, but I just got up after they left and changed back into my original outfit.

I had gone outside before, and that's where I was heading now, too. I mean… It's peaceful outside. I guess old habits never die. It was ironic that I knew what was going to happen before it did. I felt like I had some sort of… power to fix things. That was great, because that's what I really needed. I was taking small pebbles, rotating them in my hand a little before skipping them across the water. I had to sigh. Even after they had forgiven me… I can't say I felt like I deserved it.

"**Hey, whatcha' sitting out here all alone for at this time of day? Couldn't sleep?**" I heard from behind me.

I had to smile when I saw Beast Boy as he took a seat next to me. I looked back to the water, skipping the last pebble I had across.

"**Don't you mean this time of night? No, what about you?**" she asked.

He shrugged a little, "**Me neither**".

It was quiet for a while, but he finally said something.

"**So… you control earthly…. things…?**" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

I had to laugh a little. Earthly things, huh? Well, it was a nice try. It was better then silence. Around this time before, my powers went out of check. I thought about reenacting it, since I could control them now, for the most part, but I decided not to. I simply nodded to him.

"**Yeah, something like that**" I told him with a small smile.

You know, to be honest…. I wasn't sure how to go about things now. After my powers freaked on me, I had been embarrassed and made Beast Boy promise not to say anything, but since it didn't happen now, it was perfectly normal. I watched as he stood up.

"**Come on, we should probably go back inside**" he said, offering his hand.

I looked to his hand for a moment. This kindness he was showing me… I still didn't think I deserved it, but I would reject it. I wanted it, to some degree. I smiled to him, putting my hand in his as he pulled me up.

"**And I believe the correct term is, earth element**" I said with a grin, nudging him as he nudged back.

That really made my night. I felt so much better after talking to him so casually again. I had really missed him. He had no idea. Heck, I don't think I did until I was with my friends again. It never really sank in as well as it does now. I was able to fall asleep comfortably.

**Rate & Review please! :D Constructive criticism is love. Please note that I haven't re-watched these in a while, so feel free to correct me on what they say.**


	3. Together Again

**Well, I'm gonna tell you this now. I have to rewatch the episodes all over again, but I've got the basics of it down. Forgive me if there is anything that they wouldn't/didn't say. Just tell me in the review if you find something wrong.**

While it was great that I was able to get a good night sleep, for the must part… It still bugged me about how nice they were to me. I didn't deserve that kindness. I don't think I'd every think that I deserved it. Maybe over time of changing my past could fix that? I had to try. Just as I remembered, there was training going on. I watched as Cyborg went through the course and then it would be my turn soon.

"**Terra, give it a try. It would be nice to see what you can do**" Robin told me.

I considered doing it the same as before, but I was going from reform. I didn't want to. I wanted to prove I was better then before. I just nodded, putting on the goggles that usually hung around my neck. I nodded as I started to walk towards it. I know I had beaten Cyborg's time record before, but just barely. This time, I wanted to beat it with my new control over my powers. Granted, I still wasn't perfect. I made mistakes every now and then.

I had crashed the course before, due to lack of control, but I was fine now, for the most part. Though, it would probably be safer to stick with destroying some of the course so that I had something to go off of. I mean, it made Raven dislike me more, but I knew she'd dislike me for a while before things got better. I just hoped that they would soon. Before I knew it, I had already cleared the course. Though, I didn't pay attention and ended up stumbling off the bolder I was riding on. Guess who I ran into, too. Of course, it had to be Beast Boy.

"**Whoa! Nice timing! You even been Cyborg's time!**" Robin said.

"**Yes, it was quite delightful**" Starfire charmed in.

I couldn't help but to smile, my cheeks slightly warming up. I glanced to Raven. It was obvious that it was scorn on her face. I knew it. We'd be destined to fight for a while. Still, I wouldn't let her get to me. I would enjoy the time I had with my friends. They've cheered me on all this time, even when they found out my dirty secret. Beast Boy hugged me and it made me feel so much better. I hugged him back.

"**You were great, Terra!**" he said.

It felt so nice to hug him again. If there was anything I missed while I was wallowing in the darkness, it was Beast Boy. If anything, just to be with him without him pushing me away. I mean, he had a good reason to, but I was just glad to be with him again. It wasn't long after that when the alarm went off.

"**Titans! There's trouble! Let's go!**" Robin announced heading off.

This is what I was afraid of. This is when things went awry. As everyone started off, Beast Boy started, too. He stopped, looking at me. I knew what was coming. I knew I'd have to come along. I know that I wanted to prove to myself, more then anyone else. The others didn't know it yet, but I knew every single detail as to what would happen. Maybe not **everything**, but I knew more then they did. I wouldn't let Slade with this time around.

"**Terra, come with us. I'm sure you would really help**" he said.

As much as I wanted to say no, I couldn't. I wanted to stay away and avoid from ever becoming the corrupt and out of control person I was before. I couldn't do it. Beast Boy's gaze made that impossible. On the other hand, maybe I could prove that I can change. Either way, he won. I gave a small sigh, giving in.

"**Alright, I'll do my best**" I said to him with a smile.

We made our way to the area designated. Oh dear lord… it was that diamond mine… This was it… It was the moment of truth. Was it bad to admit that I was afraid? Not because of fighting, but more so of what I'd become if I failed. Still, I had to go in with a brave face. I don't think anyone noticed, thankfully. They were too busy fighting the robots that Slade had with him. I saw no signs of Slade just yet, but that was fine with me. Meanwhile, I did the best I could to help out. I ended up taking out quiet a few of the robots.

I was fighting alongside Beast Boy as I noticed where he ended up. Wonderful… it's where I accidently ended up hitting him with a boulder. Looking at the boulder I had now, I quickly threw it at a few robots. Sadly, my plan to keep it away from Beast Boy didn't really work. I kept mine away, but he was sent flying back.

"**Beast Boy!**" I yelled to him.

Of course… he was under the rocks. As much as I wanted to help him, the robots would get away. Slade would probably, too, but I was trying to keep my distance from him. The more distance between each other, the better it was. Still, I couldn't let the robots go freely. I went after them. This was really stupid. I went to crush the robots, but even though I have pretty good control on my powers now… I can't always be perfect. It did more damage then I wanted it to. I started towards the way I came from, but that's no good. The man I wanted to avoid was standing in front of me, staring at me. Crap! I did it again!

I tried so hard not to confront him, but here he was staring at me with such intensity. He had already blocked my way of escape. Well… this sucked. Even though I did so much to prevent this, it still happened. Hopefully, he wouldn't get to me this time. I overheard Beast Boy calling out for me, just barely. I would have loved to get to him, but as you could see, my way out was blocked.

I started to back up a little, lifting a good sized bolder from one of the sides and throwing it at him. Of course, it did nothing. My powers were faltering on me, and even if they weren't, there was no way something like that would take him out. Before I knew it, I had been darting to the wall.

"**Impressive, Terra, but not good enough**" he finally spoke.

While I was trying to adjust myself, I said to him, "**Leave me alone, Slade.**"

"**So you do know me. That makes introductions a lot easier**" he said.

I had been trying to get up and take some of the rocks from the side to escape, but as if that would do anything. My goggles were cracked and broken at this point, but I'd find a way to fix it later… or get new ones. Still, I was foolish for thinking I could possible create an opening in time. I had to try something, though.

"**I've been watching you for a long time, Terra. You're powers a great, but your control on them is poor**" he casually carried on as if this was a tea party.

I didn't respond. I was far too busy trying to get out. Oh and… I have to point this out. Did that not sound like a stalker to you? Seriously! But I suppose that wasn't really important to bring up at a time like this. This is where my downfall started. No, it's where it sparked. My downfall started when I lost control of my powers. I refused to let it happen again. It would all go downhill from here.

"**You know, you don't travel a lot because you like to see the scenery. You did it because all of those earthquakes, avalanches, and mudslides. They were all your fault, because you can't control your powers**" he said.

I stopped trying to get out. He sank his fangs into me with that statement. On instinct, I chucked a bolder at him. I know! I know they were my fault! I ran away so many times because I was afraid. I didn't want people to hate me. Surely they would treat me as an outcast, had they known it was all my doing. That never seemed to leave me alone. I had a feeling it would always haunt me, no matter how much I tried to change. Last time, he had gotten her with that. Not this time. It was so tempting to fall victim to that again, but I didn't want to let things happen they way they did before.

"**You're wrong! I **_**can**_** control my powers now!**" I yelled at him.

"**No, I think you're the one who doesn't seem to get it. Terra, I can help you. Those Teen Titans can't do a thing for you. I can help you have better control over your powers**" he stepped closer, putting his hand out.

I wanted to get away. I wanted to slap his hand away and say leave me alone, but nothing would happen. I couldn't move. I didn't want things to end they way they did before.

"**Terra, be my apprentice. I can make you stronger. They can't do a thing to help you. They wouldn't understand you**" he said.

He'd done it. He'd thrown his pitch at last. I didn't want that though. It made me think back at so many horrible things I'd done before. I didn't want any of it! I noticed then what he had in his hand. That butterfly hair pin. I felt the side of my hair, but it was gone. Figures things would end up like this. I was cornered. I didn't want to go back to him, yet if I didn't… he would probably be able to kill me right where I stand.

"**Beast Boy… Help…**" I whispered to myself.

As if by magic, rocks flew forward from behind me. I turned to see Beast Boy in animal form. He was rhino right now. I went to look back, but Slade wasn't anywhere to be seen. Still, I managed to hear his message that he'd be waiting.

"**Terra! There you are! Are you okay?**" he asked, clearly worried.

I just sat there staring at him like an idiot. I was shaking a little, dropping to my hands and knees. I knew that this would be difficult, but I never pictured that I'd be this shaken. He had turned back to his normal form, hugging me. I couldn't help but to cry. Why did this have to happen to me? I wanted to help, but things were so difficult. I had so much to grieve about. I didn't deserve this kindness.

"**It's okay, Terra. You're safe. Now… let's go, okay?**" he asked softly.

I just nodded, rubbing my eyes. He helped me up as we started to leave. If anything, at least I'd managed to keep the mine in one place. After a while, Slade and his robots were nowhere to be found. We went back to the T-Tower. At least it was all over, for now. I had dodged a bullet for the time being. I had gathered my stuff and told them I should be going.

"**You're goggles…**" Starfire commented on.

"**It's fine. I can get some new ones**" I said to her, "**Thank you… All of you.**"

"**You're really leaving…?**" Beast Boy asked, clearly hurt by the idea.

'_Don't worry, Beast Boy. It hurts me more then it hurts you_' I thought.

Robin didn't seem to say anything, but he was shuffling for something. I knew what he was getting. He finally pulled it out. It was a Titan Communicator. Oh god. This was the moment to try. Before, I had told Beast Boy the night that I couldn't sleep that I couldn't control my powers. He had promised not to tell, but this time things were different. I didn't tell him. I didn't tell him because I had no serious problems with controlling my powers. Before, I had thought he told them and then lied to me, but now he had no reason to.

"**I understand that you can't completely control your powers, but we can work on that**" Robin told me.

I stared at the communicator for a while. So… Beast Boy never told Robin…? Robin must have found out, then. It made me feel like an ass now. I'd hurt Beast Boy because I thought he had lied to me… I wanted to apologize to him, but now it would do nothing. Can't apologize to something that hasn't happened, right? I wasn't going to mess this up. I just smiled to him, taking it.

"**Thank you guys so much. Are you sure it's okay?**" I asked.

I should have said no. I should have run off, but I didn't want to. I wanted to be with them more then ever. Beast Boy hugged me all of a sudden. And it wasn't long until Starfire joined in.

"**I am so glad that you are staying, friend**" Starfire said.

"**Yeah! It will be so great with you here!**" Beast Boy added in.

"**...You guys…**" Cyborg said, finally hugging them, too.

"**It's good to have you here, blondie**" he said.

I started to laugh a little. This is what I wanted the most. I wanted to be accepted with them. I wanted to be with them more then anything. I might have even started crying happy tears. Robin was just smiling to us and Raven seemed uninterested, probably sickened that I was accepted. I figured as much. Still, she wouldn't ruin my time here.

I got my outfit for the Teen Titans and Beast Boy showed me where my room was. I knew where it was already, but I'd let him show me. He was more then happy to show me; ecstatic, even. I walked into my room, taking it all in. Maybe things would pay off in the end, but that didn't stop my fears about becoming Slade's slave again. I was so convinced I wouldn't be, but that fear wouldn't leave my gut.

"**Welcome home**" Beast Boy said before leaving me to go to sleep.

I gladly welcomed it, looking at my bed. This was my room. It was **my** room. I couldn't believe it. I really didn't deserve this. I really didn't deserve this. I didn't. Not after what I've done to them all that time. It…was really nice to be together, though. I fell asleep the moment I touched the pillow in sweet slumber.

**Thanks for the encouragement you guys! I'm sorry you had to wait so long for the previous chapter. Thanks for staying with me. I'm pleased to see how many people read this. You guys encouraged me to continue with this story. I love your comments and your opinions. If you have any suggestions, those would be nice too. So please, R & R!**

.?tag=episode_recap;recap

.com/wiki/Terra_(episode)


End file.
